Devices made from semiconductor materials are used to create memory circuits in electrical components and systems. Memory circuits are the backbone of such devices as data and instruction sets are stored therein. Maximizing the number of memory elements per unit area on such circuits minimizes their cost and thus is impetus in the designing of such circuits.